


yet another coffee shop au

by cherryparadise



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, first work lets go, hwanwoong has too much self confidence, i accidentally forgot keonhee im sorry, i rejected my beta readers suggestions, idk what these tags are, mentioned Jin Yonghoon (onewe), mentioned Ju Harin (onewe), please recommend me good oneus fics, shout out to my sister who taught me how to use ao3, xion is being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryparadise/pseuds/cherryparadise
Summary: "WERE YOU STARING AT SOMEONE'S ASS OR WHAT?" Xion shouted, loud enough for almost the entire coffee shop to hear.Ravn gestured for him to be silent, shaking his hand at him and splashing coffee droplets everywhere."OH SO YOU WERE? OH MY GOD! WHO?"
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 23





	yet another coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justpressX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/gifts).



"Can I have a…"

_Damnit. Why is Seoho always late…_

It was his first time ordering at this new coffee shop, Dream Brew, and he had absolutely no idea what to get. He glanced at the non-existent queue behind him. Hallelujah for RBW High's weird dismissal timings.

"Yes…?" The barista was getting impatient. Hwanwoong snuck a look at his name-tag: Ravn | Youngjo. Interesting.

"Well you see... it's my first time here," Hwanwoong smiled widely, a tactic that usually sent girls swooning. The barista looked unbothered, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't know what to get; can you recommend something?"

"Okay. Do you like black coffee, or do you want milk?"

"Uhh well... I don't drink coffee, so Ravn hyung... or is it Youngjo hyung? Uh, can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Who said you can call me hyung?" 

_Ugh. I don't care! I'm calling you hyung._

"So, one hot chocolate for?" The barista - no, Ravn - took out a marker. Was he the only one working here? "And you can call me Ravn. Not hyung."

"Hwanwoong, and okay, hyung." Hwanwoong smiled cheekily and went to his seat, pulling out his laptop.

\--

Soon, Seoho arrived. Sipping his hot chocolate, Hwanwoong was about to wave when he noticed that Geonhak was with him.

Hwanwoong wasn't in the mood to be a third wheel, especially since the fanfiction he had been reading of his favourite group, Onewe, just made Harin and Yonghoon break up. He was angsty, okay? 

He greeted both of them, then excused himself.

_And to think Seoho invited me here…_

With nowhere else to go, he walked over the counter, his laptop propped rather precariously in the crook of his arm.

Placing it in an equally dangerous place at the edge of the counter, he called out to Ravn, who was busy preparing the drink of another customer.

"Who's your hyung?" Ravn rolled his eyes.

"Hyung... when does your shift end? The person I was supposed to be eating with brought his boyfriend..." Hwanwoong pouted.

"Are you asking me out?" Ravn raised an eyebrow. "It ends in about 5 minutes, why?"

Hwanwoong turned bright red and turned away to hide his blush.

"N- no, I mean, uh, if y- you want, I was gonna ask you to go w- with me to the amusement park." Hwanwoong couldn't hide his stutter.

Luckily, Ravn didn't point it out. But what he did was perhaps worse.

"Hey, Hwanwoong, right? If you wanted to go on a date you could have just asked, you know? Plus we're in the perfect setting for a date right now..."

Hwanwoong looked at Ravn, who was pouring coffee while staring at him.

"RAVN WHAT ARE YOU DOING THE COFFEE IS GONNA GET ON YOUR- okay nevermind."

A red-haired boy walked in. His nametag read ' Xion | Dong Ju '. Ravn winced in pain as the scalding coffee dripped to the floor. Already, his hand was turning red.

"WERE YOU STARING AT SOMEONE'S ASS OR WHAT?" Xion shouted, loud enough for almost the entire coffee shop to hear.

Ravn gestured for him to be silent, shaking his hand at him and splashing coffee droplets everywhere.

"OH SO YOU WERE? OH MY GOD! WHO?"

"That's enough!" Ravn glared at him. "For the record i was staring at someone's face, and this 'someone' is right in front of you."

Before Xion could ask any more questions, Ravn dragged Hwanwoong into the toilet with him, with the excuse of "my hand hurts".

"So... hyung... what do you think of my face then?"

"Very cute," Ravn replied without looking up.

"Thanks, I know." Hwanwoong took advantage of the fact that Ravn could not see him, trying to disguise the fact that he was currently blushing.

Without warning, Ravn flicked water at Hwanwoong. "You know i can see you blushing, right?"

"Hyung-" Hwanwoong wailed incoherently and buried his head in his hands, sinking into a squat.

"Why are you screaming? what's going on- YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M OUT. HAVE FUN." Xion walked in and immediately turned away, covering his eyes with his arm as though he had been blinded.

"NO WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT-"

"THAT'S A REALLY WEIRD POSITION BUT I'M NOT JUDGING... BUT SERIOUSLY? IN THE TOILET?" With those parting words and a look of disgust, Xion walked out.

it took them a full minute for their faces to slowly return to a normal, human colour, rather than that of a tomato.

"So... what about that coffee shop date?" Ravn tried to play it cool.

"Okay, as long as it's not this coffee shop; I don't think I can face your co-worker ever again."

"Nah, he's worse with his boyfriend."

"I HEARD THAT."

"DONG JU WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work pls be nice 


End file.
